This proposal requests funding to follow-up young men at high risk for the future development of alcoholism and control subjects who have been tested in our lab since 1978. Original Stage I evaluations of these 205 drinking but not alcoholic sons of alcoholic fathers (the family history positive or FHP men) and their 205 family history negative (FHN) controls was carried out at age 18 to 25 with the proposed follow-up to be completed when men are between age 30 and 35 (an average age of approximately 33 years). Our primary goal is to determine the combination of background data, family history of alcoholism, and measures of response to ethanol that best predict the Stage II follow-up status on drinking patterns, alcohol-related problems, and the development of alcohol abuse or alcohol dependence. The proposed Stage II evaluations will include face-to-face structured follow-up interviews with subjects and at least one resource person, record searches, obtaining blood samples (for blood alcohol concentrations, state markers of heavy drinking, and drug levels), as well as a short battery of 3 cognitive tests and a personality measure, the TPQ. A 95% successful follow-up is projected because our laboratory has maintained contact with the majority of subjects over the years and gathered information at the time of Stage I evaluations to expedite follow-up in the remainder. Secondary levels of analysis will also explore potential Stage I and interval history predictors of drug use and related problems, major mental health problems, and levels of cognitive functioning.